The present invention relates to a digital driven type liquid crystal display that performs an image display based on a digital gradation signal.
In the digital driven type liquid crystal display, each frame in a video signal to be displayed is composed of a plurality of sub-frames each having a display period shorter than one frame period. Each of sub-frames is selectively turned on or off by plural pieces of sub-frame data which are digital signals, according to a gradation to be displayed, wherein each piece of the sub-frame data has 1-bit value. Thereby, respective pixels are driven by the combination of sub-frames associated with a gradation at which an image in one frame is to be displayed.
As the digital driven type liquid crystal display, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.S56(1981)-53487) has been known. In Patent Literature 1, a ground potential and a power-supply voltage are applied to both ends of a liquid crystal cell forming each pixel, which drives the liquid crystal cell. Namely, driving voltages which drive the liquid crystal cell are fixed to the ground potential and the power-supply voltage. Due to this, there is a problem that any driving voltage other than the ground potential and the power-supply voltage can not be applied to each pixel.